Daylight
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Willow, Giles, Tara and Wesley all accepted jobs at Hogwarts Wizarding School and invite Buffy and Angel co. for a visit. Truth's are discovered, secret's revealed and love found.........I suk at summaries but if u hav suggestions R
1. ProphecyIntroduction

_The boy who lived_

_The girl who died_

_The miracle child_

_The bloody awful poet_

_The child of many_

_The brains without glasses_

_The clone of a poet_

_The single girl in a pack of boys_

_Destiny lays wait_

_Bows to the glow of green_

_The wielder of dimensions_

_Seeked by the Dark Lord and his mistress_

_In hopes of returning to the glory days_

_The Dark Lord seeks it's Key_

_The light in darkness_

_She alone wields the power for his death_

_Yet she needs the boy who lived_

_She needs his love_

_His protection…_

_His loyalty…_

_Standing on the brink of darkness_

_The two old warriors shall join the eight_

_And darkness shall surrender to light_

_The beings_

_Pure light and tainted light_

_Shall defeat the Dark Lord_

_Using love_

_Love for one another, and their family_

_The Key shall join its powers_

_With her soulmate _

_And the world shall be shed in light……_


	2. Sunndydale Crew arrives

"I can't believe their coming," Ron Weasley whispered excitedly, munching on a piece of toast.

"I know, Willow said they'd be here this morning," Hermione stated, watching distastefully as her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, eat his breakfast.

"I still don't see what the bloody hell is so exciting 'bout these people," Draco Malfoy stated, slinging an arm around his girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

"How can you not!" Ginny Weasley incredulously asked, choking alittle on her breakfast.

"What about you Potter? What do you think?" Draco asked the quiet boy who seemed a bit distant. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually did care about these people he came to know over the summer. Having been disowned from his own parents, since Voldemort had come back.

"I think that-" Harry was interrupted by the Great Hall's door's opening to reveal their long awaited guests. Leading the pack was Professor Willow Rosenberg the new assistant to Professor Rupert Giles and both teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, closely followed by a broad shouldered, chiselled features, brown haired man with his arm wrapped around a small, petite blonde who looked alert yet relaxed. They were followed by a brunette in leather, with brown doe eyes who wore the same expression of the blonde. A few steps behind them were a trio of two men and a girl. All in black and all seemed to be insinc with each other. The girl wore leather pants, glittering silver halter-top, and a leather duster adorned her shoulder; the men wore the same black jeans, but the one with bleached-blonde hair had a tight black t-shirt covered with an opened red button up shirt and a leather duster, where the other wore a silk button up shirt and a leather duster. The two men seemed to stick to the girl very tightly, and everyone could tell that she was exasperated with it. The trio was followed by Professor Tara Maclay and Professor Wesley Wyndym-Price, Tara helping with Potions and Wesley taking up the position of History of Magic after Professor Binns quit. The group walked up to the Head Table, with everyone watching their every move; all knowing that this was the awaited group of 'The Sunnydale Times.'

"Welcome guests, place take a seat," Dumbledore stated, magically conjuring up a few chairs at the table. He waited until all were sitting and then continue. "As you know, Professor's Rosenberg, Maclay, Price and Giles have guests staying at Hogwarts. I am sure most have heard the tales of their pasts due to curious students and late night meetings; but these guests are not to be bothered unless they except. Now let me introduce you, Miss Buffy Summers," Dumbledore stopped, as a loud round of applause started throughout the halls and a few whistles of appreciation; causing Angel to let out a low growl. "Ah, and Mr Angel," Dumbledore smiled as a few of the girls swooned and the applause only increased; coughing lightly as he saw Buffy give a huff of annoyance. "Miss Faith," Dumbledore stated, smiling as the rogue slayer was met with an applause of whistles and hoots. "Mr Connor Angel and Mr Spike," Dumbledore watched as the hall exploded in applause and the two men smirked at each other. "And now, I am very sure you have all heard of Dawn Summers," Dumbledore's voice boomed through the applause, silencing the hall.

"Well, I see I'm not gonna be popular," Dawn muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Just as she was about to turn to a smirking Spike and kick him, the hall was overwhelmed by a large amount of clapping.

"I beg to differ Dawn," Dumbledore smiled at her shocked expression. "While these guests are here, they have free roam of the school and its facilities. They may want to see your common rooms and attend classes; please show them respect." After that the hall slowly dispersed out of the Dining Hall and the students filed back to their Common Rooms.

"I can't believe we're actually here Will," Buffy smiled, pulling the red head into a tight hug.

"Me neither Buffy," Willow laughed, hugging the girl back just as tight. "I can't wait for you to meet all the friends I've made."

"Do you reckon-?"

"Spike, please let me!" Dawn pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of her best friend.

"No Nibblet," Spike refused, brushing off her hands.

"Spike please!"

"No 'bit, now stop it," Spike huffed, turning away from the pleading girl.

"What is it with you two?" Buffy asked, smiling as Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"She won't stop bloody bugging me," Spike stated, pointing scandalising at Dawn.

"About what?"

"I want to go to classes, but because Spike and Connor have taken it upon themselves to be my bodyguards against nothing, I have to ask them," Dawn huffed, pouting slightly.

"Can't you just go with her?"

"No."

"Come one bleachy, be a nice best friend," Faith taunted, smirking at the vampire.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeee!"

"Fine, but junior has to come too," Spike caved, rubbing his temples lightly.

"Yeah!" Dawn screamed, running out of the great hall and to their bedrooms.

"Come on, lets go to bed," Angel suggested, leading the group out of the hall and to their chambers.


	3. Surpise visit

Dawn wandered the Halls of Hogwarts in a plaid red and yellow mini-skirt, off the shoulder red top with her favourite quote on it - 'Just tell me if you can show me you heart, coz if you can, I'll guard it with my life,' her feet were adorned with black sandals and her hair was done in cute, braided pigtails. If you didn't know who she was, you would have thought that she was the picture of innocence; but most new better. She was walking beside Spike and Connor, and they were heading to Potions class to check out Tara teaching. "You know, Tara told me that Willow's new boyfriend was supposed to be the real teacher of the class. Did you guys know that?"

"No Nibblet," Spike huffed, annoyed that Dawn wanted to go to classes instead of training.

"What about you Conn?"

"No I didn't, but I don't really know Tara," Connor shrugged, smiling at the girl beside him. She was his first friend; her and Spike seemed to except him, and they were all fiercely protective of each other.

"Oh yeah," Dawn muttered, stopping as they came to the dungeon which was where the potions class was. Opening the doors slowly, the three walked in unnoticed by the class. Thinking it best to go to the back of the class and not disturbed the Professor's, Dawn led the two men over to a group of three students who looked to be about her age. "What are you guys making?" Dawn asked curiously, causing the three to drop their ingredients and jump alittle.

"Holy sh-" Ron started, but stopped at the glare he got from Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Dawn likes to sneak up on people," Connor explained to the awe stricken teens.

"Yeah, the 'bit doesn't know her own abilities," Spike jibbed, smirking as Dawn turned on him.

"Hey, I wouldn't start peroxide head," Dawn retorted; deciding it best to ignore Spike, she turned back to the teens. "So, who are you?"

"I'm sorry, you just scared us alittle. My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," the girl with fuzzy brown hair stated, pointing to the boy with glasses and the boy with red hair.

"Well, I'm Dawn Summers, this is Connor Angel and Spike," Dawn smiled, looking interestingly at the boy. She noticed a scar on his forehead, and stored the information away to ask him later. "What are you making?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Ron said, nudging Harry in the sides.

"I think Harry likes you," Connor whispered in Dawn's ear, making the girl blush alittle.

"You really died?" Hermione asked Dawn, looking around the room for Professor Snape.

"Yes, not an experience I would pursue," Dawn muttered, furrowing her brow. "How much had Willow and that told you?"

"We're up to when that singing and dancing demon comes," Harry stated, looking interestingly at the girl. "We got up to where you kicked the door into the Bronze."

"Well, that's a lot to get through," Dawn murmured, her eyes glazing over slightly. She remembered that that was the night she told them of heaven, she didn't want to hear that again; she didn't even want to think of that again.

"You alright?" Connor asked, noticing the glazed expression.

"Yeah, just thinking," Dawn smiled sadly at Connor, knowing that he wouldn't buy it but hoping he wouldn't bring it up infront of these three.

"You know this class is pretty bloody brilliant," Spike cheered, showing everyone this swirly pot of liquid which changed colour with each swirl.

"Spike, stop being such a kid," Dawn chastised, laughing as he poked at the thing. "So, what does this Polygoose do?"

"Polyjuice," Harry corrected, laughing slightly at her mis-interpretation; he noticed that Hermione, Ron, Connor and Spike were all trying to hide their smirks.

"That's what I said," Dawn huffed, pouting slightly; trying to hide the fact that Harry's smile made her legs go to jelly.

"Whatever Dawn," Connor stated, unsuccessfully covering his laugh.

The six were like that all day; Dawn, Spike and Connor following the students to their classes. It was like they had known each other before, they fit so perfectly. Harry and Dawn seemed to fit together the most; hitting it right off just at a glance. Anyone who looked at the six, would think that they had been together forever; always laughing and joking and at complete ease with each other.

Entering the Great Hall, Dawn noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at them. "Why's everybody staring?"

"They've never seen a living legend before," Harry stated non-chantly, stopping to look at everyone.

"There's a living legend here?" Dawn asked excitedly, looking expectantly around the room.

"He means you 'bit," Connor and Spike said at the same time, bursting into fits of laughter.

"I don't see why, I didn't do anything great," Dawn muttered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"You saved the world Dawn, just go with it," Connor stated, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Lord knows you deserve it," Connor whispered in her ear, remembering how she ran to LA in hopes of escaping her past.

"Thankyou," Dawn whispered back to Connor; he always knew how to cheer her up.

"Right, so shall we site?" Ron asked, nervous from all the stares.

"Come on mates, lets grab a table," Spike stated, leading them over to a clear table and taking a seat.

Buffy watched as the trio of trouble makers sat at a table with three other students; they seemed to fit nicely. She could tell everyone was having a good time and that brought a tear to her eye; she couldn't remember the last time her sister was really happy. After being brought back from heaven, Dawn had changed; there was a darkness to her that never used to be there. A shadow hang over her head, and that was slowly disappearing thanks to Connor and Spike and those three students.

"You okay?" Angel whispered into her ear, noticing the single tear.

"Yeah, just watching Dawn being happy," Buffy smiled, leading her head onto his shoulder.

"I know, Connor and Spike seem to be happy too," Angel sighed, leaning his head on hers.

"I think we were meant to be here Angel. Dawn meeting those three, us coming to this school and meeting Dumbledore," Buffy stated, her thoughts coming through.

"I know what you mean," Angel agreed, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I just hope that-" Buffy's hope's had been crashed as a black cloaked figure barged through the doors.

"Oh my god!" Dawn screamed, looking towards her sister. "It's………………………."


	4. Love is in the air

"It's Glory!" Dawn screamed, jumping up from her seat and knocking the table over in the process.

"It's who?" Ron asked, looking from the blonde women who just walked in to his friend.

"The person who killed her," Harry whispered, white rage building inside him; he had come to care for this girl and he would be damned if this 'Glory' was to hurt her.

"Well, well, well, it looks as if my Key is really alive," Glory smiled viciously, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Just try and get her Glory," Buffy snarled, coming to stand beside her sister.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be too hard slayer," Glory smiled sweetly, picking up a child and holding them by the neck. "Coz I could just go all day killing everyone in this school."

"Put her down Glory," Angel ordered, coming to stand beside his mate and her sister.

"What are you gonna do it about it Angel?"

"I'll show you what I'll-" Dawn put a restraining hand on Angels' chest as she stepped out from behind all her friends.

"Put her down Glorificus," Dawn repeated, her eyes glowing a dangerous gleam. The students which had gathered were excited; they were soon to see why this 'Dawn' seemed to be protected so highly and to see how powerful she really was.

"So, you finally found out my real name hmm?"

"I said to put her down," Dawn snarled, her eyes flicking quickly to Dumbledore to say everything was under control; but all she saw was a twinkle in his eye.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"You don't get a chance to beat me," Dawn stated, gaining a few gasps of shocks from everyone in the room. Harry had moved to the front of the crowd to stand beside Dawn.

"What? You can't be serious?" Harry asked incredulously, holding onto her elbow to keep her from charging.

"I am, there are some things you don't know about me Harry," Dawn smiled affectionately at him; before turning her attention to the god.

"Well, this should be a hoot," Glory smirked, chucking the child towards Buffy and Angel and waited patiently for Dawn to come to her. Dawn just smirked in return, and closed her eyes; the room suddenly picked up a wind of power and Dawn opened her eyes. They were now bright green and staring daggers at Glory. Walking steadily up to the god, the two soon circled; neither wanting to strike first.

"Bored now," Dawn pouted, shooting jab at Glory's head; only for it to be blocked and then countered by a flurry of kicks and punches. "Protégez svp," Dawn muttered, a green shield materializing to protect her from a roundhouse kick meant for her head. Using the shock to gain an upper-hand, Dawn sent a crushing blow to the Gods' nose; coating her fist in blood. Staring amazedly down at her fist, Dawn soon turned her attention to the shell-shocked God, "you're not supposed to bleed." The hall in silence looked shockingly at the God, noticing her lack of acknowledgement. "It means you can be killed," Dawn smiled, her sweet innocent aura quickly fading to a threatening dark green. Charging at the God, Dawn sent a swift kick to her stomach followed quickly by a quick punch in the jaw and then a roundhouse kick to send her crashing into the stone wall. "Puissances de mon origine, aidez-moi à débrarrasser le monde thy de ce mal. Nettoyez la terre de ces ordures, veuillez me donner la puissance!" Dawn shouted, green energy gathering in her hands. Cleansing the room in green light, Dawn locked eyes with Glory, and smirked frighteningly at her; Glorificus was not to be defeated so easily, but this would keep her at bay for awhile.

The light suddenly fading, and Glory nowhere in sight; Harry looked for Dawn. Noticing her crumpled form on the ground, he ran swiftly to her and held her in his arms. "Oh god, you can't leave me Dawn. I only just met you, and I like you; you can't leave," Harry pleaded, not noticing the affectionate smiles he was receiving from everyone in the room. The boy had been through so much, yet he had kept goodness in him which many rarely do and yet; things always seem to be taken away from him. His parents, his godparent and now Dawn.

"Take her to the Hospital wing Harry," Dumbledore whispered into the boys ears, noticing his tears.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded dumbly, running down the halls.

"Where is he going?" Connor asked the Professor, looking worriedly after his friend who he thought of as a sister.

"To the hospital wing, which you are all welcome to go to," Dumbledore smiled, quickly shooing the group away; after that, he soon settled to getting his students into their common rooms and bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn awoke to find herself safely wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Feeling the safety the arms provided, she snuggled deeper into the embrace. Taking in the scent of the person, she realised that she didn't recognise it at all and suddenly tensed. Looking up she saw a face with a scar on the forehead and glasses adorned his eyes. Smiling affectionately at Harry, Dawn rested her head against his shoulder; taking any comfort she could get.

"See you comfy 'bit," Spike drawled, smirking as the young girl blushed.

"What happened?"

"Well, you shed the room in green and then Potter took it upon himself to become your personal pillow," Connor stated, smiling as the girl took another glance at the sleeping boy she laid her head on.

"Really? What happened to you two?"

"Well, didn't want to discourage the boy; especially since you seemed so bloody comfy," Spike smirked, winking at the red girl.

"Thankyou," Dawn smiled gratefully at her self-proclaimed protectors, watching as they comfortably took a seat at the end of her bed; still not waking the sleeping boy. "Why didn't he leave?"

"He bloody well tried 'bit, but you wouldn't let him go," Spike stated, spitting out the piece of food he had tasted. "Bloody hospital food," Spike pouted, looking for something else to amuse himself with.

"I clung to him?"

"For dear life," Connor nodded, watching amusedly as Spike looked longingly at the raspberry drink on Dawn's bedside table.

"Have it," Dawn smiled, giving a shriek of delight as Spike lunged over her and Harry for the drink; not counting for Harry to wake up.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry murmured, looking stunned at the scene infront of him. His right arm was securely wrapped around Dawn Summers, who was trying very hard to not laugh, Connor was on the floor rolling and laughing and Spike seemed to have some sort of red liquid in his hair.

"Bloody hell!" Spike shouted, his hands quickly scrapping through his hair; after accomplishing nothing, he ran from the room, grabbing the still laughing Connor off the floor and dragging him after him.

"What happened?" Harry asked, startling Dawn and stopping her from burying her head any further into his chest; which to say, he wasn't complaining.

"Harry, you're awake!" Dawn screamed, startled at being caught snuggling close to a boy who she had only just met.

"Thanks to Spike's scream, yes, I am now fully awake," Harry smiled jokingly down at Dawn, who had yet to let go of.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Dawn smiled, drowning in the depths of Harry's green eyes. Carefully inching closer to the boy, Dawn leaned her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. Seeing no sign of rejection, she leaned her lips forward……….

"Dawn, are you okay?" Hermione asked, not seeing the disappointment flicker through the girls eyes.

"I'm fine," Dawn sighed, sliding back down the bed.

"Were we interrupting anything?" Ron smirked, seeing the glare from Harry when they arrived and noticing their close proximity.

"Whatever," Harry huffed, giving Dawn an affectionate squeeze around the waist; hiding a mile as she settled her head on his chest.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, smiling as she saw the blissful look on both Harry and Dawns' faces.

"I sent Glory away for awhile, she won't be back for awhile," Dawn yawned, the exhaustion of using most of her power took more out of her than she thought.

"She-She was the one who opened the portal?" Ron timidly asked, noticing the girl tense suddenly at the mention of her death.

"Yes," Dawn whispered, burying her head further into Harry's chest.

"She won't hurt you again," Harry promised, brushing her hair lightly with his hand.

Hermione and Ron feeling quite like outsiders, rushed a quick goodbye and ran out the door; leaving Harry murmuring in Dawn's ear.

Notes:

Puissances de mon origine, aidez-moi à débrarrasser le monde thy de ce mal. Nettoyez la terre de ces ordures, veuillez me donner la puissance! - Powers of my origin, help me rid thy world of this evil. Cleanse the Earth of this filth, please give me the power!

Protégez svp – please protect.


	5. Dawns' confession

It had been two days since Dawn tried to kiss Harry and she was deliberately trying to avoid him. Connor and Spike noticed but didn't question, knowing she didn't want to talk about it. Ever since the attack though, Dawn had been having nightmares and she couldn't get back to sleep. Missing Harry's arms around her, her movements were no longer fluid; they were rigid and forced. Too busy daydreaming about Harry; Dawn didn't see the twosome headed her way. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Dawn stated, startled out of her daydream by banging into a red-headed girl who was wrapped tightly in the arms of a platinum blonde.

"It's okay," the girl mumbled, quickly gathering her books; just as they were to head off, the girl turned back. "Hey, don't you hang out with Harry?"

"Oh, I, um, I used to," Dawn mumbled weakly, unaware that they had somehow backtracked and were now right infront of her.

"So, this is the infamous Dawn bloody Summers?" the boy smirked, watching as the brunettes' eyes flashed angrily.

"Anyone told you, you look a lot like Spike?"

"Yeah, what's-"

"Draco," the girl warned gently, sticking a hand to his chest. "Sorry about him, but my name is Ginny Weasley and this is Draco Malfoy," the girl smiled, sticking out her hand.

"I suppose you know who I am," Dawn frowned, slightly wigged that these people knew so much about her.

"Yes, we were all hoping you and your friends could recite a few tales for us?" Ginny asked excitedly; Dawn noticed even Dracos' eyes flashed with interest.

"I-I'll try to make it," Dawn smiled, already liking this energetic girl.

"Great!" Ginny cheered, jumping up and down on the spot for awhile. "Well, we've gotta head off; but ask Harry for the information about where we meet," Ginny stated; before turning on her heel and briskly walking off, not noticing Draco linger behind.

"Summers, he misses you," Draco whispered, shocking the girl that he still stood there; but when she looked up, he was already running after his girlfriend.

Dawn contemplated what he said 'he misses you.' Harry missed her? After her embarrassing attempt at showing him her feelings? She would never understand boys, but her mood had suddenly lightened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry sulkily walked into The Great Hall with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Connor and Spike, her looked hopefully at the Teacher's Table for Dawn; he was again, disappointed. Taking a seat beside Spike, Harry half-heartedly listened to all their conversations.

"I met Dawn today," Ginny chirped happily, smiling as Harry's head suddenly whipped in her direction. "Asked her to tell us a tale sometime, she said she'd think about it," Ginny smiled as she stuffed a piece of ham into her mouth. Their chatter did not disappear until Dumbledore came to speak.

"Now, I am aware of the few students who have been told of the guest pasts and are awaiting the next tale. The tale shall be held tomorrow night in the hall after dinner, and your sleeping arrangements shall be moved into here. The tale shall be told by one of the Sunnydale members, from where you left off. Everyone is welcome and please, enjoy your meals," Dumbledore stated, his eyes twinkling with enjoyment. He smiled encouragingly at the girl who stood in the doorway of the hall, before turning his attention back to Giles and his questions on Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The buzz in The Great Hall was loud; and getting louder by the increasing number of guests. "I never had this many people," Willow whispered sulkily to Buffy, who smiled at her friend.

"It's because they don't know whose speaking, actually neither do I come to think of it," Buffy stated, smiling as she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walk into the room. "And Dawn's been distant lately and even Spike and Conn don't know the matter."

"Don't worry about B, D will be fine," Faith smiled, patting her sister slayer on the back.

"Yeah Buffy, Dawnie will be alright," Angel said, hugging his slayer.

"So, who's telling the story?" Connor asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together. The group of them, himself, Angel, Spike, Faith, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Giles and Wesley, all took a seat next to Harry and looked expectantly at each other.

"You mean-?"

"Huh?"

"Bloody hell!"

"So, you're saying-"

"Way to go-"

"W-what?"

"Interesting?"

"Strange, she could-"

"Who is it?" Connor asked, looking at all his friends; expecting to get the answer out of Spike.

"Dawn," Harry breathed, watching as all eyes turned to the doors as the small brunette walked through the doors.

"Right, sorry I was late I was a bit lost," Dawn stated, her cheeks stained in a tinge of pink.

"Are you telling us the story?" a small voice in the crowd asked; the hand waving slightly in the air.

"Yes," Dawn smiled, faltering slight when her gaze fell upon her sober looking friends; they all knew that this was hard for Dawn, well except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco that is. "Where did you leave off?"

"You kicked the door in to save everyone from Sweet," Harry provided encouragingly, sensing that this subject was very tender on everyone around him.

"Right, so okay," Dawn sighed, silencing the room with that quiet breath. Everyone waited in anticipation, as Dawn was beginning to tell her story. "Okay, now remember that Spike was the only who knew what I'm about to tell you 'kay? Okay. Right, so kicking the door into The Bronze after the end of the song, I told Sweet to take me to be his Queen instead of the fuming Buffy. She hadn't being made powerless but he had somehow managed to do what no other could; he beat her. Maybe not physically, but she was emotionally weak; not just from me returning but from M-Mom dying, we all were. Seeing my sister helpless was the last straw, offering myself instead of Buffy, Sweet smiled patronisingly at me; before asking if that's how I really feel. I told him that it was just life. I told him that life was a show and we all play parts; and when we wake, we open up our hearts. It's alright to make mistakes, because everything will turn out okay in the end. I-I told him how everyday was a gift and we should be happy with what we have. H-How I tried so hard to fit into this world; but I didn't want to. My life was a mess and I had nothing to be happy about. How every mistake can make it so much worse, and why I ignored so many things. I-I should have been standing forth, but I couldn't. M-My friends," Dawn stated, looking tearyly over at the group of tear stained faces of her family and offered a wet smile. "The needed to learn to let go. Needed to know that when you bowed; took your final stand. T-There…god this is so hard. T-T-There was no pain," Dawn stated, all emotion in her voice forgotten. She looked up from her hands, to see every single person in the hall crying; they understood that she wasn't where she was thought to be. "I was happy," Dawn whispered, looking over and locking gazes with Harry. "Wherever I was, I was happy; at peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was alright. I just knew it. Time…didn't mean anything. Nothing had form, but I was still me, you know? And I was warm, and I was loved, and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand theology or…dimensions –any of it, really – but I think I was in Heaven." Dawn looked up as she heard gasps of horror come from the listening crowd. They had never expected this turn of events. Searching back for Harry's gaze, Dawn continued. "And now I'm not. I was torn out of there by my friends. Everything here is hard and bright and violent…Everything I feel, everything I touch…This is hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that, knowing what I've lost…" Dawn trailed off as she heard sobs of agony erupt of the audience, and quickly wiped her tears away. She needed to continue, because she could feel the guilt washing over her from Willow. "But, as the days continued and Buffy helped, it slowly got less….violent. I mean, I'm never gonna forget where I was or who I s-s-saw; but I remembered what I said to Buffy before I jumped. 'The hardest thing in this world is to live in it,' and it was-is true; but it helps having friends," Dawn finished her story as she turned to her friends. Each face held such sorrow and so much pain; that Dawn nearly crumpled from the emotional pressure.

"I-I-I-I think it was time for bed," Giles suggested, noticing Dawn's drained expression and the way the students were looking at Willow and Buffy. Quickly getting all the students to bed, Giles turned to the group he'd asked to stay; Dawn, Buffy, Hermione, Willow, Spike, Harry, Angel, Ron, Connor, Ginny, Draco, Wesley and Faith.

"I'm sorry," Willow whispered, looking sadly at Dawn's tired face.

"It's not your fault Willow," Dawn smiled up at the witch. "Just having everyone here helps."

"Okay," Willow stated, unconvincingly going to her bed.

"You alright Nibblet?" Spike asked, giving her shoulders an affectionate squeeze.

"Fine, just tired," Dawn muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Night all," Spike smiled sadly, winking at someone behind Dawn.

"Can we just get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow?" Dawn asked the crowd.

"Sure," Buffy smiled sadly, pulling the group down onto the beds set up for them.

"Harry," Dawn called quietly, making the boy turn around curiously.

"Dawn?" Harry asked questionably, he knew now to be careful around the girl now he knew her secret.

"I know I've kinda been avoiding you of late, but I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" Dawn timidly asked the boy, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Sure," Harry smiled gently, figuring now wouldn't be the time to jump up and down in enjoyment.

"Thanks," Dawn nodded, letting him pull her into his arms and resting her head onto his chest. "'Night Harry," Dawn mumbled, jumbled by her speaking it into her chest.

"Goodnight Dawn," Harry smiled, stroking the girls shoulder length brown hair.


	6. Blushing

Dawn awoke to the sight of a very muscular, naked chest. Eyes bulging, she looked up to see if Harry was awake; he wasn't. _He must have shed it in the night…_Dawn thought, unaware that her hands were lightly exploring the exposed body. Tracing his very hard six pack, over his shoulders, down his arms and around his neck; smiling as Harry moaned at her touch. Shifting closer to his body, Dawn slowly started to nuzzle his neck; licking and kissing.

Harry awoke to the pleasure of someone giving him a hicki. Biting his lip to bite back a moan of pleasure, he slowly looked down at the girl held tightly in his arms; Dawn Summers. She was a mystery to him. First she nearly kissed him, then avoided him and now; now she was licking his neck.

Slowly moving higher and higher with her kisses, Dawn didn't see the pair of eyes which followed her. Kissing along his jaw, Dawn stopped at his lips which quirked in a smile. Fearing the worst, she raised her head to meet amused green eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since the beginning," Harry whispered back, fearing that any loud sound or sudden movement will scare her away.

"And why, pray tell, did you not tell me?" Dawn asked, raising one eyebrow and placing her chin on his chest, so she could look up at him.

"Because, you looked like you were having fun," Harry shrugged, smirking as he remembered that he was having fun too.

"Get up," Dawn stated, smacking him lightly on the chest; before heaving out of the bed.

"But its cold," Harry whined, lifting the sheets closer to his body.

"Not my fault," Dawn smiled, winking as she went to wake Connor and Spike.

Harry smiled as he heard both Connor and Spike refuse to get up, and Dawn threaten violence; this was an interesting year at Hogwarts.

"Right class, today since we have guests in here that can answer any questions you have about them; we'll be covering vampires, slayers and the key," Giles stated, looking evenly around his sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin classroom.

"What!" Dawn, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Buffy, Angel, Faith, Connor and Spike all asked, surprised he had anything on the Key.

"You heard me," Giles stated, looking directly at Dawn. "Lets get started. Right, who can tell me how the vampire came to be? Yes, Hermione?"

"Long ago, there were pure demons that walked the earth; but soon the good decided to get rid of these dangerous creatures. The last one to survive, fed from a human and so on. Thus, the vampire was invented," Hermione stated, hearing and reading the text a million times.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor. Now, what about the Order of Aurelius?" Giles asked, looking expectantly around the classroom. "Right, well we have two Order of Aurelius vampires in this very room; Angel, would you like to say what happened to you lot?"

"Well, Darla was the Masters' Dear One, his favourite childe. Darla then sired me, Angelus; I took the name from when I went back to kill my family. My sister, Kathryn, asked if I were an Angel; and so I just took that. Over the years Darla and I tortured, killed and laughed throughout all of Europe; I become the Scourge of Europe through and through. Along the way, I discovered a scared teenage girl named Drusilla; she had the gift of foresight. Mentally torturing her, killing all her family; and finally making her flee to a convent. On her day she took her vowels, I sired her. Sensing Dru needed something else, we went on a hunt to find a mate; and although he can be annoying-"

"Hey!" Spike interrupted, not expecting the insult.

"Although he could be annoying, he was a damn good vampire. William the Bloody, taken from his bloody awful poetry; he was soon nicknamed 'Spike' thanks to his preference of torturing his victims with railroad Spikes. We spent years terrorising countries, until I fed off the wrong gypsy girl and was cursed with a soul. I was insane from guilt. See, when you become a vampire, the demon gets your body but it doesn't get your soul; that's gone. So returning that, brought back all the pain and guilt; and so I was insane. Being led to Buffy thanks to Whistler, I feel in love with her. Thinking I fed off her mother, Buffy hunted for me; and found me at the Bronze. It was a fight to the death, because Darla some how found me; and convinced me to kill her before she killed me. I staked Darla for Buffy."

"What happened to everyone?"

"Um, Darla was brought back, human, by Wolfram and Hart, but turned again by Drusilla; that kinda mucked up the whole who sired who bit. Darla staked herself. Um, I got a soul and live in LA, and William the Bloody awful poet just turns up in either LA or Sunnydale; but I think that has a lot to do with Dawn," Angel stated nervously, afraid they would fear him if they knew the truth.

"What about slayers sir?" Harry asked, looking interestingly at Buffy.

"Well, they-"

"One girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight the vampires. Discover where they gather and destroy them," Buffy stated, remembering all the time's she had heard.

"What about this Key?" a voice in the back asked, understanding about slayers and vampires, but he had never heard of a key.

"Well, a key is-"

"It's a mystical energy, which partly created the world as we know. The Powers That Be discovered that they would have more fun when looking after more than one race or species. Not knowing which type to create, they made many; all in different dimensions. Using a 'Key' to make each dimension; thus the Key was born. Having the ability to bleed the dimensions together, and destroy all humanity; it is a very powerful weapon when in the wrong hands," Dawn stated, silencing the room. Everyone remembered her story, and suddenly felt saddened by all that this girl had to go through.

"Wow, never knew you were that cool," Connor drawled, smiling as the girl blushed slightly.

"Well, I think that will be all for today; please read up on vampires in your books," Giles dismissed the class, smiling as every student seemed to look at Dawn with a new sort of respect.

"Meet you at dinner!" Dawn yelled, running to catch up with Harry as he went to his next class.

"Where's she going?" Faith asked, looking after Dawn.

"After Harry," Spike, Connor, Buffy and Angel filled in, smiling as realization dawned on the slayers face.

"Way to go D," Faith smirked, following as the others headed to their common room.

"Hey, you guys! Wait up!" Dawn shouted, running to catch up with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Hey Dawn," Ron smiled, waving as the brunette came to walk with them. "I didn't see you this morning," Ron stated, looking up at the girl.

"Oh yeah, I was ah, busy," Dawn said, looking discreetly over at Harry; she saw a slight blush enter his cheek. "Anyway, what class do you guys have?"

"Oh, Magical History with Wesley," Hermione stated, looking slyly between Harry and Dawn. "Are you coming?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Dawn shrugged, looking over at Harry for acceptance.

"Cool," Harry smiled, slinging an arm around Dawn's shoulders in a friendly gesture; making the brunette blush with delight. Entering the classroom, the group got many stares as Harry Potter had his arm around Dawn Summers; rumours started flying. "Sorry," Harry whispered, squeezing her shoulders slightly.

"It's cool," Dawn smiled, snuggling alittle deeper in his embrace.

"Right class," Wesley stated, stepping back alittle as he saw Dawn with Harry. "Ah, I see we have a guest. Today we will be looking at….."

Dawn yawned as Wesley's voice seemed to go on for hours; noticing that Hermione was the only one who seemed to be actually listening. Missing Harry's arm around her, she lent her head against his shoulder and sighed; eliciting a chuckle from the boy.

"He's usually a lot better than this," Harry whispered into her ear, causing goose bumps up and down her spine.

"Class dismissed," Wesley stated, smiling as Dawn pouted at Harry's sudden alertness to being in a classroom.

Walking through the halls to the Great Hall, Dawn and Harry had never let go of each other yet. Always touching and holding; many suspected that they were together. Eating quietly, Dawn excused herself early from dinner and rushed off to bed.

_I'm waiting for you sweetcheeks……_

_You can't escape……_

_I'll always be watching……_

"No!" Dawn screamed, waking up in sweat; looking quickly around the room, she decided on one option.


	7. I'm a slave 4 u

Hey guys, um the song is Britney Spear's...

Dawn crept through the halls of Hogwarts, looking for the 'Fat Lady' portrait. Knowing now the only way to get sleep without a nightmare, she would have to be in Harry's arms; she went looking. Having never of been in the Gryffindor Common Room, she didn't really know where to find it; she just let her instinct guide her.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, seeing the young girl.

"Um," Dawn pondered lightly, trying to remember if Harry had ever told her. _'Think Dawn, think…Snivellus…_Dawn thought proudly, remembering that Harry had old her one time. "Snivellus?"

"You may enter," The Fat Lady smiled, opening the portrait enough for her to get in.

"Thankyou," Dawn muttered, walking swiftly to the two sets of stairs. Reading the signs 'Girls' and 'Boys;' she followed the boys. Opening each door to find the correct dorm, she finally came across the last one; sighing as Harry was sleeping soundly. Looking around she noticed Ron, and four other boys she had seen with Harry before, but she couldn't remember ever being introduced to them. "Harry, Harry," Dawn whispered, shaking his shoulder slightly. Giving him a few more shakes, and noticing his reluctance to wake up; she rubbed her temples.

"Sleep," Harry ordered, grabbing her arm and pulling her down onto the bed. Waiting for her to get under the blankets, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Goodnight Dawn," Harry muttered, placing his head in the crook of her neck.

"Night Harry," Dawn smiled, running her fingers through his hair; smiling as he seemed to lean into her touch.

"Do you think we should wake them?"

"Seamus, what are you talking about?"

"Neville, what I'm trying to say is, if we don't go soon we'll miss breakfast," Seamus Finnegan stated, looking frustrated at the boy.

"But, is she even supposed to be here?"

"Well, no but she's a guest, that's gotta count for something," Seamus shrugged.

"Just leave them, they'll be down when there ready," Ron hollered, pushing the group of curious boys out the door.

"They're gone," Harry whispered into Dawn's ear, smirking as she looked horrified at being caught in bed with a boy.

"Thanks, you know for this," Dawn stated, blushing as she remembered how she had just barged in; not even asking.

"That's cool, but why?"

"Nightmare," Dawn sighed, her shoulders slumping slight.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," Dawn smiled, looking adoringly up at Harry.

"Good, coz I need to ask you something," Harry stated, staring intently into Dawn's eyes.

"Ask me something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd go with me to the Muggle Themed Ball?"

"Harry!" Dawn shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course I would," Dawn whispered, into his ear; smiling as his arms seemed to slip around her waist.

"Thank god," Harry sighed, fearing he would never get up the courage to take her.

"But you have to meet me there, coz I've gotta do something first; and then I'm all yours," Dawn smiled, kissing him lightly on the mouth; surprising both of them by her forwardness.

Harry walked to The Great Hall with his friends, wondering what Dawn was up to. She seemed to be organising something, but whenever he would asked; she would distract him somehow. Some more interesting than others.

"Welcome students!" Dumbledore boomed, raising his arms slightly. "Now, we have a special performance from three of our Sunnydale visitors. They shall be performing a song called, I believe, 'I'm a slave for you," Dumbledore smiled, locking gazes with Harry, before turning his attention, as with the others, to the opening stage curtains. His jaw dropped at the sight; Dawn, dressed in skin tight leather pants, a sort of tie top that revealed much of her flat stomach, her hair was wavy and just below the shoulder, and her eyes were exenterated with eye liner. Buffy and Faith we dressed in leather pants and a white top; but his eyes couldn't leave Dawn.

Dawn stood there nervous as anything, she had never done what she was about to do before. Biting her lower lip, the music started; and they started to move. Stepping out, she sang solely into the microphone.

_All you people look at me,_

_Like I'm a little girl_

_Well did you ever think it's be ok for me to step into this world?_

_Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"_

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why,_

'_cause dancing's what I love, yeah_

Dawn looked behind her as Buffy and Faith repeated the 'get it, get it' bit. Jumping off the stage, she walked through the crowd. Stopping at Harry, she slowly started to circle him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

_I know I may come off quiet_

_I may come off shy_

_But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy_

_What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

Gliding a hand along his chest to rest above his heart, Dawn started sway her hips; keeping eye contact with Harry the whole time. Sinking lower to the ground each time, Dawn moved her body against his; lost in the music, she let her body do the walking.

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot hold, I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it_

Walking a few steps away from Harry, Buffy and Faith had come to flank her. Each looking at their respected others, they began to do their practiced routine.

_Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me_

_To another time and place_

_Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance upon me_

_Leaving behind my name and age_

_Like that. You like that?_

_Yeah, now watch me_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it_

_Get it, get it, get it, get it_

Walking seductively up to Harry, Dawn licked her dry lips; the room temperature had suddenly lifted. Placing a hand onto his chest again, Dawn pressed herself against him; making sure every part of her touched him. Rolling her hips slightly, she continued her song.

_I really wanna dance tonight with you_

_I really wanna do what you want me to_

_I really wanna dance tonight with you_

_I really wanna do what you want me to_

_Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me_

_To another time and place_

_Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance upon me_

_Leaving behind my name and age_

Dawn finished her song with her lips inches from his; looking deeply into his passion filled gaze.

Harry stood there stunned at what he had just witnessed; Dawn in incredibly tight pants, grinding against him and Harry couldn't help but stare at the girl dumbfounded. The only thing he could think of was to kiss her; so he did. Bending his head lower to the girl, he slowly started a passion filled kiss; ignoring the others in the room, he slowly directed them over to a far wall out of the way. Pushing her back against the wall, Dawn wrapped her legs around his waist; all the while the kiss never breaking.

Pulling away from Harry with some difficulty, Dawn smiled seductively up at him. "I see you like our routine," Dawn stated, looking into his lust full gaze.

"You know I did," Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. With the world falling away; they let their body's talk. Legs still firmly wrapped around Harry, Dawn continued to make side trips to his neck; eliciting a few passionate moans from Harry.

"I think we better take this someplace else," Dawn whispered into his ear, smiling as he nodded his consent.

"Room of Requirement," Harry stated, already unravelling her from his body; immediately missing her warmth the closeness provided. Taking her hand, he led her through the halls; stopping only when he came to the room. Making his suggestion, he slowly opened the door to await her reaction.


End file.
